Ariana Potter
by Amethyst Rayne 92
Summary: It was summer before 4th year and a mysterious girl shows up. Dumbledore finds her to be Harry's younger sister! And what's with the ring?
1. Ariana Escapes

Ariana Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Bros. and anyone else who deals with Harry Potter. I only own the characters that I make up and nothing more.

:::::::

A tap dripped water rhythmically in a cold dark room. A little girl with beautiful scarlet hair and huge brown eyes tip-toed across a dirty, mud covered floor. The necklace around her neck had a ring with an emerald center- the only thing her birth parents left her. She held on to it dearly and protected it with her life.

She almost made it to the door when she tripped over a box and screamed as she went down. "HEY YOU, GIRL!" a voice rang out. She froze on the ground as she was about to get up. She hoped that the man wouldn't see her. Although he was insanely mean, he had a great sense of sight for her. Probably because of the emerald ring that glinted even in the dim lighted room. He strode over to the girl and grabbed her by the neck. He dragged her to another room and threw her across it. "Where do you think your going, huh?" he said nastily. His mouth stank of cigarettes and alcohol. As he spoke, the girl writhed, trying to get away. "I-I'm not going anywhere, sir. I promise!" she squeaked. Obviously the man hadn't heard her. He slapped her hard across the face in a drunken rage. Tears sprang to her eyes. She had to fight to hold them back.

A razor blade bewitched to cut her raced across the room and onto her legs, making red criss-crossing lines all over. The girl screamed and tried to remove it, but it did her no good. The blade zoomed up her hand and onto her arm. She yelped in pain as the man laughed manically. "Please stop! It hurts, master!" she screamed. The man laughed again and walked away, twirling his wand as he did.

Just then, the door banged open and a squad of people from the Ministry of Magic flooded the room. "Tyfirous Daranger Lithycombe, put your hands up. Your under arrest for doing damage to a Muggle house and impersonating a Ministry official." A woman in a blue vest and black pants announced. The man came out, saw the squad and raced out the door, flailing his wand as he went. The razor blade raced out the door with him. The team shook their heads and chased after him.

The little girl was unseen in all the drama and remained behind in the cold, empty house. Picking herself up, she hugged herself as she raced over to the coat rack. She took her jacket and covered the ragged dress she had on. She slipped on some old brown boots and looked in the cracked mirror in front of her. Her reflection showed a girl with stunning scarlet hair, huge chocolate eyes, round with fear, freckles dotting her face, and the necklace with the ring, still glinting and shiny. She sighed in relieve that she was finally free of her insane master. So she trudged out into the darkness of the summer night.

Even though it was warm, the girl shivered and hugged herself more tightly. Her eyes looked around and she saw magnificent things: large lights that advertised shows, movie theaters that smelled of buttery popcorn, stores filled with beautiful dresses of all colors. Her heart was set on all of these things, but she knew she could not have them for she had no money. Sighing again, she trudged along, not knowing where she was going.

Soon she wandered into places where she hardly glanced at, because she was sleepy and was only walking to find a corner to curl up in. She hardly noticed that she walked straight up the path to the Burrow and was so sleepy, that she fell to her knees in the grass and put her head to rest. She immediately fell asleep, dreaming that one day she would have a family who loved her. Little did she know, she was about to get one….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke up to the light streaming in through her bedroom window. She smiled as she thought about all the things that she was going to do today. A groggy Mr. Weasley walked out of the bathroom, yawning. "Good morning, Arthur." She said brightly. He looked up and sleepily grinned. "Morning, Molly." he replied back. Mrs. Weasley opened the curtains and scanned the garden for any stray brooms lying around. But what she did find looked nothing like a broom. In fact, it looked like…

"Arthur!" she exclaimed in surprise. Mr. Weasley looked up in alarm. "What happened." he asked. "Look there in the garden. A little girl." She whispered. Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife and stared out the window. "Why you're right, there is the little girl there." he said I surprise.

Minutes later, Mrs. Weasley was cooking for her whole family- including that little girl curled up in the garden. As the Weasley children walked into the kitchen one by one, they passed by table wondering why an extra plate had been set up. Finally after she had finished cooking, Ron Weasley had his curiosity get the best of him. "Mum, why is there an extra plate set up? We only have 6 people in the house right now." he asked. "Look out the window to the garden and tell me what you see." she simply answered. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron crowded around the kitchen window and stared out to the garden. They saw the little girl still there, sleeping soundly. "A girl is sleeping in our garden!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "I don't want you bothering her. Look at her, she must have come a long way and she needs to rest. Ron I want you and Ginny to see if she'll come inside for some breakfast. Fred, George, go see if there's an empty bed that we don't use for Hermione and Harry." she ordered. Everyone got busy. Ron and Ginny stepped outside barefoot into the gloriously summer air. They walked along in silence to find the little girl. Just as they approached her, she stirred. In a few seconds she was awake and was stretching. "Good morning." Ron said. The girl froze and looked behind her. "Wh-who are you?" she asked, her voice wavering. Ron and Ginny walked a few steps back to allow her to breath. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is my sister, Ginny. And you were sleeping in our garden." Ron said. The girl looked taken aback. "You aren't going to make me work, are you?" she asked nervously. Ron and Ginny stared at her. "No, but our Mum says that you can live here. She has a bed made for you and your breakfast is waiting in the kitchen." Ginny said.

The girl looked down at her hands and then back to the Weasleys. "Are you serious? My master always said that I had to work my way to a good living." The girl looked at the two thankfully and got up. "What're your names?" she asked, walking briskly towards the Burrow. "We just told you. Ron and Ginny Weasley. Our mum, dad, and brother are in the house. We have a lot more brothers, but they aren't home right now." Ron said, following her. Ginny ran to catch up with the long-legged boy and girl in front of her. "What's your name?" Ginny asked. She panted as they walked into the house.

The girl didn't answer but sat down at the kitchen table silently. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands merrily. "Hello, dear. Welcome to the Burrow." she greeted her. The girl nodded her head at her just as Fred and George came crashing down the stairs. "WHAT IS WROND WITH YOU?! OBVIOUSLY, HAVING BRAINS AREN'T SOMETHING THAT YOU INHERITED!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at them. Fred and George shrugged at sat down next to the girl. She was giggling madly. "Oh you think that's funny, do you?" George nudged Fred. "You'd make a great WWW worker. What's your name?' Fred asked. The girl pulled her hair over her eyes. "Well she must be very shy. Do you know your name, hon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The girl stared down at the table. "No. My parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort and my brother was rescued my by this fat man with a bushy beard. The only possession that I have from my parents is this emerald ring. It's supposed to be the same color as my brother's eyes." the girl said quietly.

Everyone stood silently in the kitchen. You could hear a pin drop or an owl banging against the window. "Do you know your brother's name?" Mr. Weasley asked. The girl nodded. "His name is Harry Potter."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Oh wow. I thought that was deep! Anyway…read and review pplz! And be sure to see my other fic A Little More Than Expected! I will write more.


	2. Harry Finds Out

Chapter 2- Harry Finds Out

The silence in the Weasley's kitchen was painful. The girl's ears were ringing. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told them that my brother was Harry Potter.' she thought to herself. Ron stared at her with his mouth wide open. "Harry's my best friend! He never told me that he had a sister!" he said dumbfounded. Ariana stared at him. "Harry's your friend?! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed happily.

The ring glinted all the while; twirling around with the girl's every movement. "Wait, wait! You can't be Harry's sister because Lily and James Potter only had a son! You must be an imposter or something. You say that your ring is the same color as your brother's eyes and that it is the only possession that your parent's left you. That can't be true because Lily died with her wedding ring on!" Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley looked at her. The girl looked desperate to meet her brother. The ring looked too big for her finger….

"Arthur, wait. Can't you see that the ring is obviously too big for her finger? And what about James' ring? Did he have his ring on or not? Harry always said that Sirius could kill himself because he doesn't know what's become of his ring." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up to serve breakfast. Mr. Weasley contemplated that. Ron still looked dumbfounded. "But how do you not know your name? And if you are his sister, why did you decide to show up now? We're in the 4th year already!" Ron said. The girl glared at him. "I never went to a magical school because the man who enslaved me kept me home all the time. I don't know my name because he always called me 'girl' or 'wench'." she said through clenched teeth. Ron's mouth shaped into a little 'o'. "I'm younger than Harry by a full year, so that means that I'm 13." she explained. Ginny jumped up. "I'm thirteen too!" she exclaimed. "I finally get someone my own age." she sighed happily.

Just then, the flames in the fireplace roared to life. Hermione Granger stepped out with her school trunk and her hairy orange tabby cat, Crookshanks. "Good morning everyone." She greeted them brightly. "Hi Hermione." Everyone said back. The girl just stared at Hermione. "Hi." she echoed softly. Hermione glanced at the girl, and then did a double take. "No way! Are you Ariana Potter?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Suddenly, the ring around the girl's neck glowed green and a hologram appeared. Lily and James were standing side-by side. Lily was holding a little baby girl and James was holding a miniature Harry's hand. "Hello Ariana. If you see this message, then someone has found out your name. We're really sorry that we gave you to Tyfirious, but we had no choice! Voldemort would surely think that you'd be with your brother, so we had to separate the two you. Harry probably doesn't remember you, but don't worry. We'll come back and remind him. But for not, we always want you to remember that we love you!" Lily said. Ariana's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, mama." She whispered. Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley watched on in disbelief. "The Potter's really did have another child!" Mr. Weasley muttered. Mrs. Weasley smiled triumphantly as Ariana silently cried in happiness at the finding of her name.

But little did they know, Harry DID remember. "Ariana? Is that really you?" he asked. Ariana looked up and saw her brother standing in the kitchen doorway.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Hi, ya'll! I'm SO sorry that I haven't been posting new chapters to my stories, but my computer crashed before I could put a new one up! Then, I had to study excessively for exams! But now that I've posted a new one, I hope you can forgive me! Read and review, pplz!


End file.
